ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maathos Ormollen
Maathos Ormollen is the grandson of Tregar Ormollen and Lynesse Hightower. He is the head of the Ormollen family, an increasingly powerful banking family from Lys, and the chief executor of its bank, the Ormollen Bank. He is the father of Marra Ormollen, Malassar Ormollen, and the nine heiresses. Appearance Maathos boasts the superior Lyseni traits typical of its elite; his eyes are pale blue, and his hair Valyrian silver. He bears the scars of his past around his left eye, left cheek, and left lip, with some smaller scars above his chin. He typically maintains a well-groomed chin strap beard. History When Maathos was a child, he learned his numbers before his letters. His grandmother, Lynesse Hightower, taught him the common tongue. After his grandfather died, Maathos sold off most of his grandfather's assets, so that he could swell the fortune he had already inherited. With it he established the Ormollen Bank. In the Summer Islands, he came into conflict with the delinquent Prince of Koj, one of Maathos's first big clients. To get his money back, Maathos funded the prince's rivals to take him down. At the end of the conflict, Maathos seized two thirds of the shipyards on Koj, and negotiated full extraction and exportation rights on the islands of Ombaru and Walano, giving him access to most of what he trades today: rare spices, exotic fruits and animals, gems, and hardwoods. However, he is not known to have sold the rare goldenheart hardwood abroad. He moved his bank's branch in the Summer Islands to Lotus Point after the conflict. Maathos had two wives in his lifetime. Both died in childbirth. The first, the daughter of a prince from the island of Walano, gave birth to Marra Ormollen. The second, a Lyseni noblewoman, gave birth to Malassar Ormollen. Maathos also sired many children by concubines, but of said children he only raised nine who became known as the nine heiresses. At the dawn of 370 AC, he established the Nine Heiresses brothel, and put the women collectively known by the same name in charge. Recent Events Family * {His first wife, from the Summer Islands} (d. 345). ** His daughter, Marra Ormollen (b. 345). * {His second wife, from Lys} (d. 351). ** His son, Malassar Ormollen (b. 351). * His chosen concubines from the nine Free Cities (b. 332-334). ** His child with the Lyseni concubine, and eldest of the nine heiresses, Lys (b. 352). ** His child with the Volantene concubine, Volanna (b. 352). ** His child with the Tyroshi concubine, Tyra (b. 352). ** His child with the Pentoshi concubine, Pentya (b. 352). ** His child with the Braavosi concubine, Brea (b. 352). ** His child with the Myrish concubine, Myra (b. 352). ** His child with the Lorathi concubine, Lorra (b. 352). ** His child with the Norvoshi concubine, Norvonna (b. 352). ** His child with the Qohorik concubine, Qohra (b. 352). __________ * {His Brother} (320-345). ** His nephew, Mysandro Ormollen (b. 338). ** His niece, Merra Ormollen (b. 343). ** His nephew, Ser Masarro Ormollen (b. 344). Quotes Quotes about Maathos Category:House Ormollen Category:Lysene Category:Essosi